Ai wa Just a Game
Ai wa Just a Game (Love is Just a Game; 愛わ Just a Game) is a coupling track on Ailin Sashihara's Solo Single, Ai. It is written by Sora. Single Information |-|Type A= *Ai *Koi wa Two Face *Ai no Knight *Ai Off Vocal *Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal *Ai no Knight Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Ai *Suki to Iwasetai *Ai wa Just a Game *Ai Off Vocal *Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal *Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Ai *Koi wa Two Face *Suki to Iwasetai *Ai wa Just a Game *Ai no Knight * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal Album Information NEW - New Song | SNG - Single | C/W - Coupling Track | RER - Rerecorded |-|CD Type A= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai MV * Ai no Knight MV (Keiko, Lea, Ayaka Close-up) |-|CD Type B= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Change Me (SNG) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Change Me MV * Wagama no Ai MV (Sen Lin, Hitomi Close-up) |-|CD Type C + Bonus= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Change Me (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai no Kami MV * Ai MV * Change Me MV * Interview - Ailin, Keiko, Lea, Ayaka, Sen Lin, Hitomi Lyrics |-|English= Hey, you, Do you really Love me? Everyday, I see you in the arcade - You say you can't come home to me cuz you're busy - I used to trust you, Yet now, I regret meeting you. What I thought was the red ribbon of destiny, Turns out to be a trap tangled in lies, Laid out on the table is just a web spun of lies. Unbelievable. Denial. Depressed. Those feelings, You'll never understand - Until someone plays your heart - What you put me through. I'm done with your crap! Love is Just a Game to you, I play along to find fun, - My fault slightly - Yet, all that awaited me was boredom, depression, tiredness of love. Don't mistake me, It was fun, cheery, and full of happy times at first. But now, I can't seem to think, - When I watch you from the outside of the arcade - "I'm a toy to him, he doesn't truly love me. I'm just another one of his games." I return home and await you nonetheless, When you return, drunk and tired, I really start to wonder if there's a third party involved, - Me just being an interference - Between the time, arcade to home. You say, "Clear any doubts of me cheating, I'm just drunk!" Those lines, make me more suspicious, Yet, out of the remaining love I have for you, I close a blind eye. Do I regret it? Why still give him a chance? Why not breakup? I don't regret it, Everyone deserves a second chance, I refuse to feel even more in pain. He doesn't get it, His love is the missing piece from my heart. Just knowing he takes my love for granted, - And treats it as a Game - Makes the hole deeper as the days go by. It hurts. I control myself from crying. Eyes gone dull, emotions lost. Just one thing will bring the sparkle and emotions back, The one thing I've been yearning for. Love is Not a Game to me, I grew to like you - After being forced to be with you - Yet, I knew the case was different with you. You liked me at first, - But I was vice versa - And now you seem to hate me. - Once again, vice versa - If you ever do confess that you treat me as a toy, And admit that Love is a Game to you, I'll gladly breakup. I take Love seriously, Just to find the missing piece of the puzzle, I really do await the love you should return me. All these years, - Do they really mean nothing to you? - I've been serving you faithfully, loyally, and never once complained out loud. I think now's about time you repay me, and hear me out. Listen with ears opened wide. Don't say anything until I finish. "I hope you regret not sharing your love with me. I wish I never grew to like you. If I could have turned back time, I really do wish that I never met you. Tell me straight - Truthfully - Is the Love I've given to you, Just a Game? If yes, find yourself another toy. I'm over with you." For the first time ever since this arcade thing started, He hugs me and says, - His first few words return the pieces broken to my heart, but his ending shatters it completely - "I'm sorry for the pain I've brought you. Yet, what you've stated is true. You're just a toy to me." With those words, He leaves for his room, While he leaves me fallen to the ground. Love to him, Was really Just a Game And now, I really do regret giving him a second chance. I gave him too many. Instead of making up with me, - Like I hoped - He used it against me. Taking my love for granted. Love is Just a Game, Cheap, no value, Just a G.A.M.E. Is what his body actions seem to speak. Actions speak louder than words. Hurt, denial, depression, resentful, This is what you will feel, If your dearest plays the Game of Love with you. Keep this is mind, you aren't the only one who has been played by these words, "Love is Just a Game, To me." Trivia * Sora is too lazy to translate this song. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Ailin Sashihara Category:Singles Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs Category:Cute Songs Category:Ai Category:Music